


New Promises

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [8]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Bruce and Marinette have a heart to heart conversation while at the hospital.Follow up to 'Past and Future'
Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	New Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second to last update of this series! Woo!

Jason heard a whimper, his head quickly snapping to look at Mari, her eyes quickly trying to adjust to her new surroundings. 

“Ja-”

“Take it easy, Bug.” Jason hushed, Marinette wanting to ask if it was him who yelled her name when she had passed out.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette whispered, her lips quivering. She didn’t miss the way his eyes saddened. “I should’ve never-”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing, _Lutin_.” Ah, so it was him who had called her out. “ I should’ve never let you go by yourself to-”

“It’s my fault for even making you agree with doing all this.” Mari cut off, placing her hand on his cheek. “I should’ve listened to Dad, because… he was right. I’m not cut out to play Gotham’s game. It’s nothing compared to Paris’ magical terrorist. Even with your short and harsh training, it still wasn’t enough. Gotham’s crime needed a more experienced player, something I am not.” God, how Marinette hated the lump that was forming in her throat, a pressure starting to weigh in her. “I should’ve just stayed back in Paris.”

“Nettie.” Jason grabbed her hand. “Stop blaming yourself. None of us expected for things to go the way they did.” Jason said, his eyes now stern. “And don’t ever say that again.” They softened again. “You don’t know what a blessing you are.”

“Mari!” Tim’s voice interrupted, Jason and Mari turning to see their little brother, his eyes red and filled to the brim with unshed tears, snot daring to run once again. “You’re awake!”

“Tim.” Mari managed to whisper, feeling responsible for his appearance. How dare she make Tim worry, how dare she make him cry! 

Didn’t she promise him to never make him cry? To always stay by his side? “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to say sorry.” Tim said, climbing onto the bed, Jason getting off so that he can properly sit next to Mari.

“But I do.”

“No, you-”

“I made you cry.” Mari counted. “I left your side. I almost never returned.” Mari placed a hand on Tim’s cheek, noticing his steel blue eyes warble. “I broke our two major promises. I let you down.” 

That’s all it took for Tim to release the waterworks.

“I was scared Mari!” Tim wailed. “I-I-I didn’t want you to die! I didn’t want you- I didn’t want you to leave me again!” Tim let out another hiccup, vigorously wiping away the tears that kept pouring out. “When I saw all that blood on you, I-I-I-” Tim stopped talking when Jason placed a shoulder on Tim,launching himself to Jason. He burrowed his face into his shirt, his cries and wails muffled, but still heart wrenching to hear. 

Marinette didn’t notice when she had started crying until she saw Dick and Bruce’s sadden expressions when they entered the room and saw her. 

Marinette looked at Dick but didn’t dare to look at their father, quickly looking away. Bruce didn’t miss this, watching as her mouth quivered.

“Marinette.” Bruce spoke softly, hating that she flinched when he spoke her name.

“Nettie, please.” Dick coaxed, his heart aching when he saw her attempt to turn over, her eyes shutting tight. “Please, just-” Bruce stopped him, shaking his head, prompting Dick to step down.

“Everyone. Leave us alone.” Bruce said, watching as his sons hesitated to leave. With a sigh, Dick rounded Jason and Tim, leading the two out of the room, closing the door with a soft click. “Marinette.” He watched as she flinched again. “ _ Ma fille _ .”

An odd, yet comforting silence filled the room, the beeping of Marinette’s monitor providing some type of company. It broke with the slip of a tear.

“I’m sorry.” Mari said, finally turning to face her father, yet to raise her head. “I should’ve listened to you...because...because you were right. You were right about everything, and I...I-” A hiccup escaped her, Bruce shushing her as he sat next to her.

“That’s all over now.” Bruce held her hand in his, noticing how small it still was to his. But even then, they were covered in scars and calluses, proof of her growth as a fighter...as a person. “What matters now is that you're safe.”

“It does matter.” Marinette refuted, looking up to her father, hating that he seemed blurred in her vision. “You tried to warn me about the dangers of Gotham and I even saw it through the monitor in the Batcave and yet I went against you, I went behind your back and-”

“I forgive you.”

“But-”

“I made a promise to your mother...to Sabine.” He watched as Marinette looked at him with wondering eyes. “I promised her that I would protect you.”

“And I made you fail her.”

“No.” Bruce corrected. “You made me realize that I should’ve trusted you more. To believe that you knew what you were doing. Instead of sheltering you, I should’ve instead held your hand.” Marinette tightened her grasp on her father’s hand. “I should’ve guided you instead of treating you like a child when I fully knew what you were capable of. Even Tom told me of your experience as a martial artist when you were a child.”

Marinette let out a laugh, a small one, but one nonetheless.

“Papa always fought with Maman over that. He didn’t want me to do anything dangerous, but Maman always argued that I should be given the opportunity to try new things.” 

“I guess that’s what Tom and I have in common.” At that, Marinette smiled, a faint memory made its way to her. “I remember her smile when I told her I was Ladybug. She was so proud of me, boasting to Papa that all those classes were worth every cent.” 

“I bet she was very proud to have raised you the way she did.”

“She was.” Marinette managed to say without her voice cracking. “She really was.” Marinette led out a cry, a cry that catapulted to a long series of wails and sobbing, Bruce sitting there as she poured her sorrow out.

She rambled about missing her mother, she rambled about her conversation with her other father, the argument she had with her brothers, and endlessly apologized towards him about going against his warning.

Bruce didn’t interrupt her, not even once, simply holding her hand as she cried

“Marinette.”

“Yes?” Another sniffle.

“I’ve talked with the boys and discussed what to do next.” Marinette held in a breath. “We’ve decided that it’s best to let you join us when you’ve finished recovering.” Bruce watched as a twinkle made its way to her eyes. “Of course, we’ve also discussed arranging more time together as a family, attending family therapy as our first step. What do you think?”

“I think… I think we can do that.” Marinette said, a small smile appearing on her face. “I want to, with everyone.”

“That we will.” Bruce kissed her forehead, a giggle escaping Marinette. “Let’s recover together, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me this long to realize that I should've made this into a multi-chap than a series... welp too late to turn back!


End file.
